Divine Items
Divine Items are special types of equipment which have an additional property or stat called Divine Power. Divine Power helps in piercing through Divine Armors of certain monsters. A monster's Divine Armor negates a certain percentage of the damage you deal to it. Having Divine Items in your inventory helps you prevent that damage negation. Divine Items have a special category in the Keep, which is also the only place where you can see their Divine Power stats. Their art has a special "aura" circling them to distinguish from other equipment. Divine Item List Below is the list of Divine Items that are available in the game and where to obtain them. Please take note that you can only use one divine item per slot when using divine power to counter a monster's divine armor. As with duels, the game automatically selects your best divine items per slot based on their divine power stats. See Effective Divine Power below. Generals *''Attack and defense listed are based on level 4 stats and disregards any item bonuses that the general might have'' *''As with the equipment Divine Items, you do not need to equip these generals for their Divine Power to take effect'' Weapon Offhand Helmet Armor Amulet Magic Glove Monsters with Divine Armor Effective Divine Power A hidden rule with Divine Items is that Divine Power does not stack in the same slot. You can have as many divine items as you want but you can only use one divine item per slot when countering a monster's divine armor. Like dueling, the game selects your best divine items based on divine power stat for each slot and uses them to calculate your attack against a monster. Your Effective Divine Power is the total divine power of the items that you use against the monster, not the total divine power of the items that you own. If you have 3 copies of Force of Nature, their effect won't stack and give you 240 Divine Power total. You can only use one to counter a divine armor so you effective divine power is only 80. Similarly, if you have Tempest Plate and Moonfall Battlegear, you can only use one of them against a monsters divine armor. Even though they are different items, because they share the same slot (armor), you can only use the divine power of one to include to your effective divine power. The Pierce Condition and Armor Reduction on the monster table above uses Effective Divine Power. Armor Reduction: Divine Armor vs. Divine Power Every divine power that you use contributes in reducing the effectiveness of a monster's divine armor. *'Jahanna' - For every 1 effective divine power, her damage resistance drops by -0.125% *'Agamemnon' - For every 1 effective divine power, his damage resistance drops by -0.25% *'Aurora' - For every 1 effective divine power, her damage resistance drops by -0.25% *'Glacius' - For every 1 effective divine power, his damage resistance drops by -0.25% *'Magmos' - For every 1 effective divine power, his damage resistance drops by -0.2225% *'Ambrosia' - For every 1 effective divine power, her damage resistance drops by -0.2045% For example: If you only have Tempest Plate, Jahanna's divine armor would reduce your damage by 8.75%. Against Agamemnon and Glacius, their armor would be reduced to 27.5%. Against Aurora, the divine armor would block 37.5%. Against Magmos, his divine armor would block 37.775% of your damage. Ambrosia's block will be lowered to around 42.955%. Dark Rage Augmentation The Dark Rage system also helps you increase your divine power in the battle. While Dark Rage is active, your effective divine power is increased by 40. This will help you lower the damage prevented by the monster's divine armor or even break through it. Currently, only Aurora and Ambrosia supports the Dark Rage system among the monsters with divine armor. Notes *Divine Item/Armor feature was introduced with the release of Jahanna, Priestess of Aurora.